Arachnid Panic
by lixiaofossil
Summary: This time Makoto Ito is the hero, fighting against evil alien arthropods at the other side of Milky Way Galaxy to protect those who hate him. Under slow construction.
1. Project Outline

**Project Outline**

_**Introduction**_

Makoto Ito, a commander of Terran Federation Mobile Infantry, leads his unit into actions, however this position comes with a price.

_**Operation: Bug House**_

War is declared, Terran Federation launches its first strike to the capital planet of Arachnid Empire.

_**Operation: Bug out**_

Previous operation turns out to be a disaster, now stranded in the core world of hostiles, Makoto Ito begins to show some potential and saves many.

_**Operation: Emerald Isle**_

After withdraw from Planet Klendathu, Makoto Ito gets a rocket promotion by his exceptional performance during Klendathu Campaign. Now the regrouped federation force is up to defend arachnids' counterattacks on borderline worlds. During the battle, Makoto Ito begins to have some insight about enemies.

_**Operation: Standoff**_

On a respond to a federation base's distress signal, Makoto Ito's unit is sent to investigate, then they has a showdown against an arachnid battalion.

_**Operation: Head Request**_

Previous operation becomes a solid evidence that arachnids have a collective intelligence, Makoto Ito's unit is send back to capture, if any, the brain to control arachnid swarm, with his girlfriend's remote assistance, the mission is a success.

_**Operation: Ice Melt down**_

Arachnid Empire strikes back, with an even larger scale. However Makoto Ito's unit is chosen by Federation Internal Security Committee to retrieve "Big federation's little secrets" instead of fighting enemies off.

_**Operation: Corn Bread**_

Arachnids' counterattacks continue, federation must deal with sharply increasing refugees and related issues, above them all, the food supply. But it seems arachnids are aware about this too.

_**Operation: Drumbeating**_

After successfully fend off arachnids from the metropolis planet of Border Sector, Makoto Ito's unit is assigned to a mission to demonstrate how military bravely retake lands from arachnids, but he demands something worthy in return.

_**Operation: Home front**_

Makoto Ito's unit is given a one-month vacation. Back to Planet Earth, Makoto Ito rendezvous with his family and his girlfriend's family, as well as some high-ranking friends. Some secrets about Makoto Ito himself are being revealed. Then after a "close encounter of arachnids kind" during a classified weapon test in Border Sector, he begins to suspect something.

_**Operation:**_**_ Iron Plough_**

While Makoto Ito is out to give demonstrations of fighting against arachnids to other federation military units, Federation Internal Security Committee locates a traitor in their rank and Makoto Ito's unit, led by second-in-command, is sent to arrest or execute the renegade, but their transport is shoot down then Makoto Ito personally comes to rescue. It seems his suspicion is correct.

_**Operation: Underworld**_

Makoto Ito's unit ventures into depth of arachnids' carven system and spoils their experiments on human. Only one survivor is found, but Makoto Ito has him imprisoned and tortured then executed for personal reason.

_**Operation: Back to Habitats**_

Makoto Ito is up to his annual "music concert period" since Christmas and New Year, as well as his girlfriend's birthday are coming one after another. He's a music-addicted after all.

_**Operation: Jewel Box**_

Federation has conceived a plan to deracinate arachnids once and for all. However they must access to some vital technologies at the first place, so Makoto Ito's unit participates in a mission to grant federation such accessibility.

**_Operation: Assault Horizon_**

Federation's second strike on Planet Klendathu begins. Makoto Ito's unit, as a part of vanguard, must hold the beachhead until reinforcements roll in.

**_Operation: Xenocide_**

Federation will nail the last spike on arachnids' collective coffin, Makoto Ito's unit is among those who wielding the hammer.

_**Conclusion**_

War is over and Terran Federation is the victorious, a brief description about their post-war lives.

_**Arachnid Empire Synopsis**_

Brief about arachnid species.

_**Terran Federation Synopsis**_

Brief about Terran Federation's foundation and major technologies.

_**Mobile Infantry Synopsis**_

Brief about Exoskeleton Power Armored Suits and weaponry utilized by Terran Federation Mobile Infantry.

**_Character Synopsis_**

Brief about major characters.

_**Special Feature: Skies of Dancing Fairies (separate entry)**_

An experimental cross-crossover. Characters from other dimensions are invited to the chronicle of "ACE Combat X".

_**Special Feature: Best Couple (separate entry)**_

Three years after presides his friend, General Kazuhiko Suo's nuptial, general asks Makoto Ito about he and his girlfriend's marriage and offspring issues, as well as their love history, then suggest Makoto Ito "put plans and statistics aside, listen to your heart's voice".


	2. Introduction

_**School Days**_ crossover **Robert A. Heinlein**'s sci-fi novel _**Starship Troopers**_ (1959)

Starred by **Makoto Ito**

With concepts and elements of original design also borrowed from following series:

**_Hoshiuta_**

**_To Heart 2_**

**_Da Capo 2_**

**_Clannad_**

_**Star Wars**_

_**Star Trek**_

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**Aliens  
><strong>_

_**James Cameron's Avatar**_

_**Battle Fairy Yukikaze**_

_**ACE Combat**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**Appleseed  
><strong>_

_**Command & Conquer**_

_**Dune**_

_**Earth 2150/2160  
><strong>_

_**X-Com: Enemy Unknown/Terror From the Deep  
><strong>_

_**Doom**_

_**Wolfenstein**_

etc.

I originally planed to widely use music and pictures to emphasize scenario, too bad its unlikely to be done due to site inconveniences.

Since I'm a Chinese, this story is written in Chinese blame to my feeble English skill. Sorry for inconveniences.

[[**Opening Theme: http:/u.115.c o m/file/bhd5jh16**]]**(please remove spaces between "c", "o"and"o", "m")**_**  
><strong>_

_**Introduction**_

一架"乌克兰"级轨道登陆艇正在向一颗行星飞去，沿途小心地避开那些从行星表面升起的深蓝色的巨大的等离子炮火。

登陆艇内部是二十多名全副武装的士兵。他们穿着外骨骼动力装甲作战服，手里是装满子弹只要解除保险就能开火的大口径突击步枪和通用机枪，身上的和背上是后备弹药、医疗用品、单兵电台、传感器、工具包和给养包…有些人还携带了狙击步枪、喷火器、榴弹发射器和火箭助推榴弹发射器等等。士兵们肩并肩地固定在成排的折叠式座椅上，悬在他们每个人头上的半透明的超薄屏幕滚动显示着一切和这次行动有关的信息，包括任务区域的地形、过去数十小时发生的事件、可能出现的敌方兵种和大致部署及预估数量、关键目标等等，同样的数据也被他们的外骨骼接收并且存储于内置战术电脑，执行任务时可以随时显示在头盔面罩上以备查阅。士兵们的指挥官正在训话，臂章表明他的少校军衔："…这是一次搜救行动。我们的首要任务是带回作战区域里所有的非战斗人员。所以除非必要否则不许出现任何吸引敌虫的行为。**Do you get me?**""**We get you sir!**"士兵们大声回答。"**Very good.**"少校走到艇舱的后方—那里是一部指挥官用装甲作战服，外壳上是"**Maj. Makoto Ito**"和"**Scorpion Squad, Terran Federation Mobile Infantry**"的字样。

登陆艇轻轻一震，舱内亮起绿灯，接着前方用来当作大门的坡道开始降下。


	3. Operation: Bug House

_**Operation: Bug House**_

"**There are no perfect preparations, we gotta pray that everything is within borderline of our expectations.**"

—**_Makoto Ito's comment on Klendathu Campaign_**

六个月前。

联邦标准时间（**Federation Mean Time**）：**2369**年**10**月**18**日**22**时**15**分。

数十艘轻型泛用型运兵舰（**Corvette Transport**）运行在环绕着一颗浅黄色行星的轨道上。其中一艘星舰"芳乃号（**FSS Yoshino**）"的内部的一间营房内数十名士兵正在进行出战前最后一次装备检查。与这些战士们的冷冰冰的武器形成对照的是他们当中多数人脸上未脱的稚气，一看就知道是入伍才一两年的学生兵。登陆行动很快就要开始，为了保持最佳战斗状态他们不发一言，只是默默地做着必要的准备。

镜头定在这群士兵里的一个人身上—一等兵伊藤诚。虽然这是他的第一次实战，但是这个小兵貌似并没有多少局促不安的神色。装备检查完成，外骨骼动力装甲作战服封闭。诚提起武器走向门口，他的行动得到了不少人的侧目—倒不是因为他的体格和相貌—而是他携带的装备—当绝大多数人为了减轻重量而选择**7.62**毫米口径的"摩利塔"级自动步枪时这个小兵却选择了更沉重、口径更大的通用机枪、更不用说他的副武器—一支比普通军用霰弹枪更长而且大出几倍的枪管粗得像榴弹发射器的特制霰弹枪以及四管联装火箭助推榴弹发射器。一个身材高大的看起来更年长的士兵走过来搭讪："伊藤，喜欢大枪吗？"

诚："人都有自卫本能，主要表现之一就是对巨大武器的追求。"

年长的士兵看着他的副武器："好枪啊。在哪里买的。"

诚："自己做的。我闲暇时喜欢小制作。"

年长的士兵："这制作可不小—什么弹药和开火模式？"

诚："主要模式半自动**40**发**60**毫米特制巨型霰弹；次要模式半自动**8**发**60**毫米特制巨型燃烧霰弹，均由弹匣供应。"

年长的士兵："**Impressive. What's the name of this babe?**"

诚："**Cluster Shot.**"

年长的士兵："**Nice name you got.**"

后来诚回忆："如果我知道这是我最后一次见到他，那我一定要交谈得更主动一些。"

"我是舰长。所有机动步兵前往登陆甲板报道。登陆艇将于十分钟后发射。"随着广播里的女性声音由士兵们组成的人潮从各艘运输舰的各个营房冲出奔向目的地。登陆甲板靠近战舰底层，是一个巨大的机库，两侧的边缘并排停着"乌克兰"级泛用型登陆艇，士兵们和战斗载具从登陆艇载荷舱前面降下的坡道登挺。

"我们是进攻的先头部队。所以可能要面对更多的敌虫。"诚所在的登陆艇里面的中尉军官简要地讲解任务："空军已经出发轰炸预订降落地点，尽可能清除更多敌方目标，但是我们仍然不能肯定是否能避免残酷的地面战斗。无论如何降落后我们必须迅速建立一个牢固的滩头阵地以迎接后续部队的到来并且作为下一步行动的基地选址。所以着陆后只要发现不是人类和人类制造的东西就立即消灭明白吗？""我们明白！长官！"

[[**BGM Start: http:/115.c o m/file/e6kui77h**]]****(please remove spaces between "c", "o"and"o", "m")****

芳乃号星舰的舰桥。通讯器里面不停地传来共用频道的反馈："第**931**轰炸中队完成对第**471**地区空袭，现在返航。""第**937**轰炸中队完成对第**481**地区空袭，现在返航。""第**826**轰炸中队完成对第**298**地区空袭，没有发现虫族反击，现在返航"…一个星舰驾驶员："舰长，罗杰杨号（**FSS Rodger Young**）、胡德号（**FSS Hood**）、信浓号（**FSS Shinano**）、海防号（**FSS** **Hai Phong**）…已经开始投放登陆艇。"另一个驾驶员："舰长，本舰所有登陆艇准备就绪。"舰长席上一个蛋黄色头发的身材娇小但是穿着舰长制服的女孩子："发布命令，开始登陆行动。通知友舰和'圣域（**FBS Sanctuary**）'基地指挥部。"于是在底层甲板整齐排列的登陆艇的后面的发射口打开了，在上方的支架和下方的轨道的帮助下登陆艇们向后退出舰体，悬挂在宇宙的真空里，接着一起从支架上松脱掉转机头飞向行星黑暗的一面。

（话外音）伊藤诚的独白："有人说其实机会一般都是给没有做准备的人的。我现在相信这句话了。我加入联邦机动步兵部队的初衷不是为了拎着一手提箱勋章退役，仅仅是想在个人档案上加一个曾经完成兵役的证明这样一来两年基础服役期过后能在申请大学和求职等方面有一些'战术优势'。不知为什么机动步兵部队很适合我。只要把被子叠成豆腐块，站得像旗杆一样直，中士无论说什么都以最大音量回答'**Sir! Yes! Sergeant!**'就行。大概是因为我这几点做得最好，中士说两年服役期满之后会想办法推荐我上军校当职业军官—当然我婉言谢绝了。服役十个月后我被晋升为一等兵附送一周的假期。于是我回家看望妈妈和来家里玩的妹妹—小止看见我这个'兵哥哥'可高兴了，非要我帽子上的星星。然后我去找我的女朋友可是她出远门了，估计得有几百光年的航程—她的父母和妹妹告诉我在我参军一个月后军方代表造访这里说他们家的大女儿'天赋秉承'接着就带她去了个不知名的地方—而且那里似乎属于等级很高的机密所以一切通讯禁止。回到基地不久后传来令人震惊的消息：联邦边境遭到邪恶的外星虫族的侵略。最高圣议会通过决议向外星虫族宣战以确保人类文明在银河系的生存和繁荣。称呼这些外星生物为'虫族'并不确切，它们学名叫'**Arachnid**'意思是'蜘蛛类节肢动物'只不过个体高度有三到四米而且有与尺寸相称的力量。本来人类和虫族之间存在着一种心照不宣的和平—任何一方都没有明显的优势—联邦因此设立了'虫族隔离区'使双方井水不犯河水。但是显然后来虫族认为联邦新扩展的一些领土的主权应该属于自己—于是战争爆发了。十二个师的机动步兵部队—也就是我们被派遣到虫族帝国的首都—远在银河另一端的距离地球超过六万光年的克伦达苏（**Planet Klendathu**）行星准备对它们还以颜色。"

"舰队登陆进度：士兵…**45%**，地面载具…**30%**。"芳乃号舰桥里面关于整个登陆行动的状态信息正在源源不断地被反馈给舰长，貌似进行的有条不紊—直到目标行星表面开始升起无数巨大的、深蓝色的、有点像流星的拖着长尾巴的东西，不紧不慢地向轨道上的这些人类飞行器飞来，说实话，比快速地冲过来更有压迫感。"分析结果：高能等离子体，核心温度超过十五万摄氏度，整体能量估值…大于**1200**亿焦耳…"驾驶员将刚刚得到的情报汇报给舰长。"向所有友军单位发出警告，准备躲闪动作，和友舰拉开距离…"舰长花还没说不远处爆炸的火光就照射进舰桥，一艘与芳乃号相同型号的星舰被打中了，其主结构被生生切下去一大块，冒出橙色和蓝色的火焰。"不好！赶快把剩余动力都送至护盾发生器，准备向更高处变轨！"与此同时另一艘星舰中招了，虽然都装备着能够抵抗大量射线、粒子、实体伤害的护盾发生器，但是这些等离子体的威力太过强大，轻而易举的地穿透了护盾层，汽化掉合金板，并且解体向各个方向释放出高温高能的等离子态物质造成范围更广的伤害。就在芳乃号向更高轨道上规避的时候舰队在无情的等离子炮火下陷入混乱，护盾被打穿，舰身受损爆炸，就连那些没有被打中的也惨遭株连—因为机件受损尤其是推进器受损的偏离航线的友舰冲撞。

登陆艇相对灵活，躲避等离子体炮火的难度不大，虽然密集的炮火确实摧毁了其中的一些，不过大部分还是成功降落在预订地点。当然后来得到的情报表示事情似乎没这么简单—在降落途中被消灭的登陆艇主要是运送载具的，也就是说发射炮火的人—无论是不是人，其实很清楚自己的重点打击对象。

[[**BGM Stop**]]

登陆艇降落，卸下步兵、装甲车辆、坦克还有步行者机甲。虽然舰队正在遭受等离子炮火的袭击，但是登陆行动没有中止—事实上也不能中止—舰队在如此混乱的情况下是不能接收登陆艇返航的，而仅仅靠登陆艇本身有限的飞行能力最多能到达较高的环绕行星的轨道，连行星际航行都不可能，更不用说回到更加遥远舰队出发的前线基地"圣域"空间站。而且现在舰队也需要地面部队帮忙寻找并且消灭发射等离子炮火的—无论是什么。

他们找到了。跨过满地烧焦的支离破碎的节肢动物尸体，其中一个登陆地点的联邦部队的机动步兵团士气高昂地冲上一条山埂，底下的盆地里是前所未见的景象：数十只起码有三十米长二十米高的长着巨大的半透明的腹部的黑色大虫子正在缓慢前进，它们的腹部正下方是两只粗壮的后腿，前下方有四只相对较小但是仍然十分强壮的腿，而膨大的腹部上面覆盖着黑色的如同装甲板一样的看起来像是角质硬化的鞘翅，如同来自巨人国的某种超大型甲虫。突然它们停下来，一个接一个地在腹内出现了越来越亮的深蓝色闪光，接着虫子们纷纷以后腿为支架把肚子翘起指向天空，背上的装甲板一样的结构如同两片鞘翅一样张开令半透明的腹部完全暴露，然后纷纷从腹部后面的出口喷出一团拖着有点像流星的尾巴的等离子体不紧不慢地飞走了—原来攻击舰队的等离子炮火就是这种虫子发射的，它们的大肚子就是某种等离子发生装置，这些"等离子虫"就是虫族的反轨道武器**/**兵种。

如果一个科学家看到这一景象一定会对发现这种拥有不可思议能力的外星生物激动不已，然而联邦的士兵们现在只想到一件事—那就是这些虫子正在把舰队打得七荤八素。"炸掉它们！呼叫炮兵支援！开始炮击测量程序！""**Illuminate targets!**"部队的后方，十几门'克瑞昂'级无人自行火炮接收到前线传来的目标方位资料，展开支架把自己钉在地上，抬起长长的炮管，旋转至恰当的方向并且调整角度，装弹，开火，校正，再装弹，再开火。炮弹带着闪电一样的光芒划破夜空将死亡洒向敌虫，把它们撕得粉碎。这种重型火炮载具拥有反重力飞行系统，可以在大气层和卫星轨道上飞行，因此既能够跟随机动部队较快速地行动又能像轨道登陆艇一样由星舰部署。

虫子们被激怒了，无数只看起来怒火冲天的四足虫出现在联邦部队的视野之内。这种"武士"级敌虫是外星虫族数量最多最常见的种类也是它们的主力兵种，每一只都有三米多高，长着一米多长的大腭和两只锋利的大螯，可以以**64**公里的时速在多数固体地形上健步如飞，从静止加速到时速**50**公里仅需**7.2**秒。这群来自地狱的怪物发出能把人吓出心脏病的嗥叫向人类冲来。当然人类也不是吃素的，他们立即做出反应："摆好防御阵型！坦克在前，机甲填补空隙，步兵负责支援。炮兵急速射！"自行火炮继续将威力强大的爆炸物抛射向虫族的汪洋大海，然而这时却发生了一件令所有人惊讶的事情：虫族好像整体有了预知能力一般，自动地改变方向以避开弹着点及其伤害范围，导致每发炮弹仅仅能炸死两三只敌虫再炸伤几只而不是一下就消灭十几只甚至几十只—而且冲锋速度不减。"不要惊慌，我们还有坦克。看看它们能不能躲开我们的高斯炮。"联邦部队的两种主站坦克—"火卫一"级和"火卫二"级成为了接下来打击虫族的主要力量，士兵们对于它们先进的高斯武器充满了自信："能量武器不是你们的专利！"

武士虫大军的先头部队已经进入主战坦克的射程，坦克内部发出了主武器充电的嗡嗡声，接着炮口向虫族来袭的方向喷射出明亮的紫色的高速高能粒子流。如同一阵能量的暴风雨，虫族的前锋被笼罩进一片亮紫色的等离子体的浓雾—然后就是令人惊恐的事情发生了—虫族冲破了等离子体的包围，而且看起来没有遭受明显的伤害，继续全速冲向人类的阵地。两张王牌相继甩出并且无效，联邦部队只能准备硬碰硬："炮兵和坦克继续开火！尽可能杀伤敌人！准备接近战。"虫族快速推进，无视飞来的人类火力，很快就进入了机甲和步兵的射程。"鹤鸵"级机甲的四重大口径盖特林机枪和步兵的枪械喷出或粗大或细长的火舌，夹杂着喷火器、榴弹发射器和火箭助推榴弹发射器发射出的具有杀伤力的能量和物质，单兵激光武器、等离子武器和高斯武器等也一起开火。但是虫族实在太多了，铺天盖地的蜂拥而来，无论怎么杀也杀不完。有句话怎么说的"杀了一个站起来十个"，虫族现在是杀了一个站起来一千个。如果这还嫌不够它们的外壳或者说生物外骨骼坚固异常，首先是被寄予厚望的能量武器不知为何除了视觉效果比较好看以外没有作用，其次就是对付人类已经足够的"摩利塔"级自动步枪使用的**7.62**毫米普通步枪弹非常明显地暴露出杀伤力低下的问题，而联邦机动步兵对于威力更强的通用机枪、重型霰弹枪、榴弹、火箭助推榴弹等等以及专门适合处理生物目标的喷火器的装备明显不足。巨大强壮丑陋的虫子们冲到联邦部队面前，张开大腭挥舞起大螯，把步兵的外骨骼作战服如同撕纸袋一样撕开，把机甲的装甲板如同硬纸板一样刺穿，坦克也被恐怖的怪力掀翻—联邦的载具—无论海陆空天—都安装了护盾发生器，但是对于近身攻击—比如武士虫的格斗型攻击器官毫无用处。部队的镇定和队形全垮了，抵抗了几分钟就开始溃退，武士虫们乘胜追击，人类的残肢断臂和机械的零件残骸被扔得到处都是，部队被冲散了。

这样的事情在整个行星的任何一个有联邦军队活动的地点上演，除了位于前线的部队遭受屠杀以外登陆艇们也不妙。虽然前方被打败了，但是虫族忙于将溃败的联邦部队赶尽杀绝，没有继续推进至登陆艇的位置，不过这并不代表阴险狡诈的它们就没有消灭这些"外星哺乳动物"制造的"飞行怪物"的计划。各个登陆艇的降落区都出现了小范围的地震，震动的地面被拱出了数量不等的洞口，大批武士虫从里面冲出来发动袭击，留守降落区的少量部队猝不及防，成为了虫族的盘中餐。部分登陆艇侥幸逃上高空，又在惊慌中和密集的等离子炮火撞个正着。至于那些想呼叫援兵的人…不知为什么通讯网络里面出现了的严重干扰，所有的单兵通讯系统无法清晰地发送或者接收。也就说联邦部署在行星表面的部队其实已经被切断了。

"我们刚刚在这颗外号'大**K**星'的星球上登陆了。"西园寺世界正对着摄像机讲话，"第**8011**机动步兵师的先头部队正在发起攻击。"身后是推推搡搡地往回跑的士兵们："撤回登陆艇！快！"世界："这是颗丑陋的星球，虫子们的星球。正如你们看见的，是一颗对人类充满敌意的星球…"话还没说完突然摄影师跑了。世界转头一看是一只武士虫，她还没来得及把拔出手枪就被叼了起来，那个倒霉的摄影师没跑出多远就被另一只武士虫从侧面用大腭扫倒，接着它上前一步用大螯把他扎个透心凉。抓住世界的武士虫像某种掠食者一样叼着猎物使劲甩，同时加大咬合的力度。"救命！来人！"世界大声呼救。几个士兵从附近跑过，闻声立即赶来搭救："开火！瞄准它的腭！"然后就被几只武士虫用螯从背后刺穿。就在这时传来了引擎的轰鸣声，一辆"格罗兹尼"级重型装甲运兵**/**指挥车开足马力冲过来，猛烈的撞击使叼着世界的那只武士虫整个飞了出去，腭一松就把世界掉在地上，武士虫飞出几米远和刚才它的几个同伴撞在一起，然后在强大惯性的作用下一起继续飞出十几米远扭成一团。

伊藤诚从车里面钻出来，扛着四管联装火箭助推榴弹发射器对着那堆挣扎的虫子连发四弹，然后端起通用机枪开火，另外几个士兵也钻出来帮忙向目标倾斜火力，一个医疗兵冲上去把世界拖进车里。

装甲车内部，医疗兵用手提式医疗机的扫描功能查看世界的情况："她只是受到惊吓和一点皮肉伤，马上就能治好。"接着给她注射混合了药品和营养素的多用途医疗药剂。世界缓过劲来了："诚？是你救了我…"诚："别谢我。你最好成为虫族今天的军用干粮。"世界："你还在生我的气？"诚："**Anytime anywhere.**"世界："但是你还是来救我了。"诚："因为你只能被我亲自处决。"就不再理她。

负责操控电子设备的士兵："雷达显示一大群虫子正在向这个方向移动，我们该怎么办？"

诚调出电子地图，指着一个位置："去这里。"装甲车开到了一座旁边有一艘登陆艇残骸的小山边上，把自己藏进残骸和山体之间。诚："关闭所有非必要系统，保持警戒，随时做好紧急启动的准备。希望虫族经过这里的时候不会注意到我们。"

周围一片肃杀的黑暗和寂静，远方的爆炸声、枪声开始渐渐稀疏并且被虫族的虫子的嗥叫声淹没。装甲车里面大家握紧了武器，连世界也拿着一支诚扔给她的突击步枪。

诚旁边的一名士兵小声问："你好像认识那个记者。"

诚："高中时她坐我右边，属于那种'如果不说话就还算可爱'的等级。"

士兵："我不是那个意思…她本来应该被虫族咬断但是只受了点皮肉伤…"

诚："她是二次元萌娘，自然'**Sort of die-hard**'。"

士兵还想问什么，诚："安静！它们来了。"所有人都听见装甲车外面传来越来越明显的震动，以及虫族特有的那种非常刺激人类听觉的叫声。震动越来越强烈，声音也越来越大，虽然不至于震耳欲聋也够令人把心脏提到嗓子眼儿了。大家不由自主地把武器越握越紧，其中几个人的脸上已经是一副准备英勇就义的表情。

当虫子们有惊无险地远去之后，所有人都长处一口气："下面该怎么办？"

诚："现在情况很不乐观。部队几乎全军覆没，载具和装备几近尽失，舰队也损失惨重，更何况我们每个人的通讯系统还受到干扰—不过好消息是我们捡到这辆各个系统都很完整的装甲运兵和指挥车，尤其是车载通讯系统也很牢靠，所以我们能联系上舰队呼叫救援。"

于是装甲车向太空发出信息，起先是一阵刮刮擦擦的静电干扰，然后传来了人类的声音："这里是联邦星舰芳乃号。位于克伦达苏行星超高空轨道。很高兴收到你们的信息，我们马上开始着手救援行动…"

芳乃号的舰桥里面，舰长和几个军官在紧张地围着一个沙盘式全息投影器研究情况。一个军官："我们有幸存部队在这里、这里、这里…大多数战舰都不是已经被摧毁就是已经失去战斗力，只有我们受损轻微，是唯一能对该地区提供救援的舰只。"

舰长："我们必须动作快，他们支撑不了多久。整颗行星都是虫族，它们很快就会再次集结发动袭击。"

副舰长："有一个问题，探测器显示这个地区仍然有少量虫族的反轨道火力，我们目前的轨道高度相对安全，一但下降到能派出和接受登陆艇的高度就会完全暴露在等离子炮火下。"

舰长："不能空袭吗？"

副舰长："顶层的作战飞机甲板和机库被另一艘星舰的残骸压坏了，我们正在抢修，但是来不及。而且也没有时间向圣域以及其他联邦基地和军事单位求援了。"

舰长："没有办法…"对旁边的人下达命令："把通讯线路接上。"

装甲车里面诚接收着来自芳乃号的呼叫："…必须将附近的虫族等离子炮火消灭…现在传送资料…"

诚："收到，稍后联系。"关上车载通讯器转向众人："我们还不能走。"


	4. Operation: Bug out

_**Operation: Bug out**_

__[[**BGM Start: http:/115.c o m/file/clspuqgq**]]****(please remove spaces between "c", "o"and"o", "m")****_**  
><strong>_

_**From: FBS Sanctuary**_

_**To: Federation units still operating on Planet Klendathu**_

_**Relayed by: FSS Youshino & FSS Shinano, high orbit over Planet Klendathu**_

"**Operation Bug House turned out to be catastrophic even from its very beginning. Arachnids' fierce counterattack shows a level of coordination and craft that is unprecedented on any of our research records. They deliberately posed no retaliations to our initial planetary bombardment, deceived us to deploy ground troops. When landing was begun, arachnids launched a planet-scale anti-orbit barrage of super-charged plasma, causing a significant loss of starships and landing vessels. Arachnid ground units also demonstrated a series of tactics reassembles to intelligent species like us, moreover, according to field reports, those alien arthropod's carapaces, or "bio-exoskeletons" are highly resistive to our weaponry, especially to energy armaments, rendered laser, plasma and gauss arms, which we heavily rely on, almost useless and, if not enough, shields equipped by our ground vehicles, did no response to their melee attacks which can easily tear through our armor plates. All of these unexpected characteristics combined with superiority of number, Arachnids laid havoc to our troops. Now remaining unit on planet surface are stranded and are in disjoint, but don't worry soldiers, do anything necessary to keep alive, help is on the way.**"

[[**BGM Stop**]]

联邦标准时间：**2369**年**10**月**19**日**01**时**50**分。

地点：克伦达苏行星夜半球，第**471**地区。

"我们只能从这里开始步行了。"用完了燃料的装甲车被弃置在一个相对不容易被发现的位置，它的外壳上面都是被虫族抓出来的痕迹，有些甚至深得都露出了内部线路，看来一路上它和它的乘员经历了不少小规模的战斗。诚和其他人把所有的能拿走的有用的东西都装在身上，尤其是使用实体弹药的武器和通讯器材，而中看不中用的能量武器都被丢弃了。

诚："从这里沿着山谷向南前进大约**3**公里有一条河，河里面的小岛上面有一些幸存的友军集结，我们去那儿与他们会合，这样一来大家生存的机会都会多一些。"

世界："我们怎么过河呢？"

诚："好问题。你应该知道有一种工程叫'架桥'。"

世界："当我啥都没问。"

一行人向着目的地走去，一路上随处可见虫族的尸体—有一些还在燃烧，但是显然被虫子们撕碎的机动步兵战士的零件更多而且多得多，从满地的乱七八糟的遗留物来看这一带的战斗非常激烈。

世界："谁能告诉我为什么会变成这样？！"

诚："很简单。我们根本不了解它们还自以为比它们更聪明。"

突然发生了轻微的地震，前方山谷狭窄的出口处的地面上出现了一个不大不小的洞口，几十只武士虫从里面冲出来，不过机动步兵们早有准备，一排重型榴弹飞过去—先炸塌了洞口，切断敌虫的援兵，接着装弹再发射，把武士虫的兵力削减一大块，然后就是枪械和喷火器阻挡继续冲锋的剩下的武士虫。一只武士虫冲破火力网向世界冲过来。"这东西该怎么用？！"世界举着"摩利塔"级自动步枪急得直出汗，眼看着武士虫冲过来她拼命扣扳机就是打不出子弹。

诚一把将世界推到一边，在武士虫冲到面前发动攻击的一瞬间举起"**Cluster Shot**"对准其大腭之间的部分开了一枪，当即就削掉它的半个脑袋。

"拿来。"诚把手伸向世界。世界一愣："什么？"诚："拿来。"世界明白了，把自动步枪递过去。

诚摆弄了一下武器又丢还给世界："记住了，下次我不会因为你没有解除扳机保险而过来救你。大家都没事吧？"

众人："没事。没有伤亡。"

诚："继续前进。"

出了这个山谷眼前豁然开朗，河道中间的小岛上面聚集着联邦的一些残余部队—还有几部看起来被摔坏的载具，这些幸存的部队修建了简易的防御工事正在固守，不过一眼就能看出来真正有用的"防御工事"其实是这条河—河的这一边的岸上有一百多只武士虫挤在一起冲着沙洲上面的联邦部队嗥叫，但是因为水流湍急又不会游泳除了嗥叫也没别的办法了。诚带着众人排成三角队形冲过去，用重型榴弹开路，在虫群中间冲出一个大缺口，紧接着面向两边用各种枪械和喷火器继续攻击，居然使得这群对人类满怀敌意的巨型节肢动物不能前进半步。"快把桥放下来！"从河心岛伸出一座简易的机械桥将诚他们接过河并且在虫族上桥之前收了回来。

见到友军，诚刚刚要报上自己的部队番号就看见一个戴着准将臂章的军官走过来，看起来是这里的负责人："番号已经不重要。这里各个部队的残兵败将都有，我们只需要知道你们是人类就行了。"

诚："长官，我们收到舰队的信息，必须消灭附近的发射等离子炮火的虫族才能进行救援。"

将军："我们也受到了同样的信息，但是说起来容易做起来难。"意指远处的一个台地上面正在向太空开火的三只等离子虫。诚启动头盔附带的影像放大和增强功能观察目标，看见大批武士虫正在等离子虫周围防守着，以他们现在手上的玩具根本没有可能接近。难怪虫族没有向这里发动猛攻—它们知道这些人类跑不了，所以正在慢慢研究渡河的方法—或者直接等待人类铤而走险再围而歼之。

将军："我们提出了好几种消灭虫族等离子炮火的方法都被否决了，简单地说就是我们被困在这里哪儿也去不了，只要一登上河岸就会被虫群生吞活剥。"

诚看来也没办法，他转过头看着那些捡回一条命的，满脸疲惫满身血污的士兵们。突然他的目光落在那些损坏的载具上面："长官，这门'克瑞昂'可以派上用场。"

将军："它在进入大气层的时候遭遇虫族炮火袭击坠毁，支架系统和控制器都摔坏了。"

诚："不能修复吗？"

将军："我们这里有战斗工程师（**Combat Engineer**），但是他们都没有穿相应的外骨骼，没有专门的外骨骼系统就没办法修理这样的重型载具。"战斗工程师的专用外骨骼动力装甲作战服品种行动相对缓慢又没有武器，所以在部队溃败的时候自然就被工程师们丢弃了。

诚指着一部**KA-78**"格鲁吉亚"级飞行维修载具："这个呢？"

将军："它的推进器和自动操作系统都坏了。"

诚："长官不介意我尝试一下手动驾驶它修理火炮吧。"

将军："这可是连战斗工程师都做不到的事情。就算你能驾驶这东西也动都动不了。难不成你想让我们抬着它动？"

诚脱下外骨骼走向驾驶舱："那就麻烦将军发动一下群众。"

于是在将军的指挥下一群士兵抬着沉重的维修载具移动到自行火炮旁边，诚在驾驶室里面操纵着灵巧的机械臂三下两下就把"克瑞昂"级火炮损坏的部分修好了。

将军："你还真有两把刷子！下面我们只需要一些基本的炮击测量学知识了。"

于是通讯线路里面传来联邦星舰芳乃号的声音："确认虫族等离子炮火停止，已经向你们的位置派出登陆艇，请丢弃所有重型武器以减轻重量。"

（话外音）伊藤诚的独白："这一仗我们输了，生还率只有百分之十五。在所有幸存的地面部队都被救走之后从圣域基地赶来支援的舰队用'新星炸弹（**Nova Bomb**）'轰炸了行星表面的几个地区，其实这么做完全多此一举—虫族利用天然的地下空洞作为基地，寻找周围足够疏松的部分挖掘隧道并在足够疏松的地表位置打开洞口进出地下，所以空袭只能消灭少数没有来得及撤退进洞穴系统的虫子。回到圣域空间站后所有参与这次军事行动的人员都被授予了'克伦达苏勋章'—这并不使我们的心情有所宽慰。"


End file.
